A Nightmare on Elm Street
by belly bells cullen- salvatore
Summary: Nunca te has sentido tan solo y triste aunque estés rodeado/a de tantas personas: amorosas y cálidas… pues yo sí, pero cuando cierro los ojos siento la presencia de alguien o algo y cuando este alguien se te acerca abres lo ojos y… no hay nada summarycom
1. prefacio

A Nightmare on Elm Street

Summary: Nunca te has sentido tan solo y triste aunque estés rodeado/a de tantas personas: amorosas y cálidas… pues yo sí, pero cuando cierro los ojos siento la presencia de alguien o algo y cuando este alguien se te acerca abres lo ojos y… no hay nada

Bueno esa es mi realidad

Mi nombre es bella swan y yo… pues digamos que no soy lo que parezco. Y eso lo sé porque él me quiere emmm digamos… matar pero solo para hacerme suya. Porque según el

_La muerte es solo el comienzo_

* * *

**Suena interesante?, a que si**

**Jiji**

**Bueno esta era solo una probadita para ver si les gusta; ya que una personita por hay me dio esta idea SALUDOS A ELLA O A EL… (aire misterioso)**

**Mándenme Reviews para ver si quieren que la sigua**

**Porque recuerden ustedes mandan…**


	2. Chapter 2

A Nightmare on Elm Street

Summary: Nunca te has sentido tan solo y triste aunque estés rodeado/a de tantas personas: amorosas y cálidas… pues yo sí, pero cuando cierro los ojos siento la presencia de alguien o algo y cuando este alguien se te acerca abres lo ojos y… no hay nada

Las palabras _así _son susurros

* * *

Chapter 1

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm- dijo saboreándome- tan adicta, tan preciosa jajaja definitivamente no me equivoque al escogerte; serás mía de una forma u otra- dijo para luego volver a concentrarse en mi cuerpo

Trate de zafarme de las cadenas para poder correr, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, aunque parecía un bosque

_NO estoy segura!!!!_

-Jajajajaja, mi pequeña isabella- dijo descubriendo mis intenciones- no te podrás escapar de mi; nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás y ¿sabes por qué?... _porque tú eres mía_

Se miro las uñas y las deslizo sobre mi pijama justo en donde estaba mi corazón alzo el brozo, preparandoce para trapasar mi piel

Pero todo se volvió negro y justo antes de que abriera los ojos su voz me dijo al oído:- Pronto muuuuuy pronto

Me sobresalte al abrir mis ojos, aunque debería estar acostumbrada a todo esto simplemente no podía.

Desde que tenía 8 años ha estado pasando, una y otra y otra vez

-BELLA YA LEVANTATE LLEGARAS TARDE OTRAVEZ!!!!-me grito mi madre desde la planta baja

Oh lo siento se me olvido presentarme: mi nombre es Isabella marie swam aunque me gusta que me digan bella, vivo en forks con mi madre desde los ocho años (aquí fue donde empecé a soñar con él). Mi padre murió ese año y nos dejo esta casa a mi madre y a mí, está en la calle Elm; mi padre fue el único que se atrevió a vivir aquí ya que dicen que desde los años 80 todas las personas que vivían aquí murieron, y nadie lo sabe (excepto yo) y mi madre (por petición mia a el)

Para contarles mi historia debo contarles la de el

Su nombre freddy krueger. Y esta es su historia:

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno este es el chapter 2 en el siguiente (el cual voy a subir dentro de algunos minutos) se centrara en la historia de el asique van a tener que leer MUCHO**

**Dejen Reviews bye!!!!**


	3. Su historia Editado

A Nightmare on Elm Street

Summary: Nunca te has sentido tan solo y triste aunque estés rodeado/a de tantas personas: amorosas y cálidas… pues yo sí, pero cuando cierro los ojos siento la presencia de alguien o algo y cuando este alguien se te acerca abres lo ojos y… no hay nada

Las palabras _asi son susurros_

* * *

Su Historia

_Para contarles mi historia debo contarles la de el_

_Su nombre freddy krueger. Y esta es su historia:_

Durante la navidad de inicios de la década del 40, una joven monja llamada María Elena (Amanda Krueger) fue encerrada accidentalmente en la división de criminales dementes del hospital psiquiátrico "Westin Hills". Durante días fue violada y torturada por los cien pacientes allí confinados. Días más tarde fue encontrada apenas con vida y embarazada. Meses después, Frederick Charles Krueger nació y fue dado en adopción. Freddy fue puesto en adopción al Sr. Underwood, un alcohólico abusivo quien lo maltrataba en sus primeros días. Al paso del tiempo, Freddy comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento psicopático, matando animales pequeños. A menudo era ridiculizado por sus compañeros quienes lo llamaban _hijo de cien maníacos_. En la etapa final de su adolescencia, Freddy empezó a disfrutar de los golpes y dolores asociándolos con el placer. También aprendió el "secreto del dolor" desde su propia mutilación hasta cuando mato a su padre adoptivo.

Una vez adulto, Freddy se casó con una mujer llamada Loretta. Tuvieron una hija llamada Kathryn. La familia Krueger residió en la casa de la infancia de Fred (Elm Street 1428). Kathryn era aún una niña cuando los niños del vencindario empezaron a desaparecer y ser encontrados muertos. Poco después, Loretta se dio cuenta que en el ático de la casa, Freddy tenía un cuarto secreto donde guardaba diferentes herramientas de tortura, recortes de diarios, versiones de sus famosos guantes y más. Prometiéndole que "no le dirá a nadie" es asesinada por Freddy en frente de Kathryn, "por fisgonear su trabajo especial". Freddy trabajó en la central eléctrica local, y en la caldera de la central, Freddy había capturado a más de 20 niños del vecindario y los había asesinado. La policía no pudo resolver el caso, mientras los periódicos lo apodaron el "Acuchillador de Springwood".

En 1966, Freddy fue arrestado por los asesinatos de los niños perdidos. Kathryn fue puesta en cuidado adoptivo, y luego fue adoptada. Debido a que la orden de allanamiento no fue firmada correctamente, todas las evidencias se descartaron, siendo Freddy liberado en 1968. Después del juicio de Freddy, Amanda Krueger se ahorcó en la misma torre donde fue violada. Esa misma noche, los padres del vecindario, decidieron tomar la justicia por su mano, siguieron a Krueger hasta su cuarto de calderas, hicieron un camino de gasolina hasta la entrada, quemándolo vivo. Mientras la llamas se apoderaban de la caldera, Freddy fue llevado por tres demonios del sueño. Estos demonios vagaban por la tierra buscando un alma cruel y sanguinaria, para convertir los sueños en realidad. Freddy aceptó su oferta para ser "eterno". Los restos de Freddy fueron llevados al "Cementerio de autos Penny Brothers" y encerrado en el maletero de un viejo Cadillac rojo. Probablemente para ayudar a borrar los recuerdos de Freddy, la familia Thompson se muda a la casa 1428 de Elm Street. Kathryn fue adoptada por la familia Burroughs, y llevada fuera de Springwood, siendo sus registros borrados.

Trece años después, Krueger se convirtió en una leyenda urbana. Los padres de Elm Street aún recuerdan en silencio los eventos de la década anterior, y ahora los niños ya son adolescentes. A finales de 1981, los adolescentes de Springwood (específicamente aquellos, cuyos padres tomaron parte en el asesinato de Krueger) empiezan nuevamente a morir, pero esta vez de una manera peculiar, mientras duermen. A menudo los padres ignoran o rechazan las historias de sus hijos, acerca de un misterioso hombre quemado llamado Fred, que está atormentándolos en sus sueños. Mientras la víctima esté durmiendo, Krueger podía invadir y tomar el control de sus sueños, llevándolos hasta la muerte. Cualquier daño que sea realizado en sus sueños, persistía en el mundo real, permitiéndole fácilmente cometer múltiples asesinatos. A menudo Freddy jugaba con sus víctimas, cambiando de forma y rodeándolos, a menudo en la misma fábrica donde fue quemado. Sus poderes aumentaban a medida que más personas creyeran en su existencia. En la cima de sus poderes, podía causar grandes daños en el mundo real, como la posesión de humanos o de su propio cadáver.

En los sueños de una persona, Krueger podía también usar sus miedos más profundos y personalidad en contra de ellos, lo que se convierte en una característica propia de Krueger. Unas cuantas víctimas podían usar su propia imaginación en contra de Freddy, pero él ya se había apoderado de sus sueños, ellos fueron conocidos como "los guerreros de los sueños". Otro de los poderes de Freddy era absorber las almas de sus víctimas en su cuerpo después de que las mataba, ganando cada vez más poder. Cuando se apoderaba de una víctima, su rostro aparecía en su pecho.

* * *

Aquí está el capitulo espero sus reviews

Bye y por favor si va ha hacer críticas no insulten

QUE LAS CRITICAS SEAN CONSTRUCTUVAS PORFAVOR

Oh y por cierto díganme si quieren que les ponga imágenes de esta historia y de hallowen

Y también díganme si quieren que le ponga lemons a todas mis historias (o a la que quieran) es que me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que a esa persona le gustaría que les pusiera.

Esto lo digo porque hay muchas personas a las que no les agrada mucho los lemons

Ahora si BYE!!!


	4. ¡¿QUÉ PASO!

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes son míos, son de stephanie meyer, y bla bla bla y tampoco los de Nightmare on Elm Street

…

A Nightmare on Elm Street

¡¿QUÉ PASO?

Baje las escaleras a balazo, luego de ese "sueño" me sentí llena de energía como si algo bueno fuera a pasar hoy. Al llegar a la cocina, mi madre, me esperaba con una torre de hot cakes con una vela azul en el centro.

—FELIZZ CUMPLEAÑOS— me grito

—Shhhh! No tienes por qué gritar madre— dije algo divertida.

—¡Lo siento! Es que me emocione mucho. ¡Hoy cumples dieciocho años!—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de eso me cantó el feliz cumpleaños, me lave los dientes y me fui al colegio.

Me extrañe al ver a muchas personas en el estacionamiento, todas estaban susurrando y parcia que esperaban a alguien. No le di importancia y me dirigía a mi clase, pero juraría que escuche a alguien gritar…

—FELIZZ CUMPLEAÑOS—grito una voz detrás de mí—te traje algo

Me gire y vi a mi mejor amiga, Carolina, entregándome una caja forrada con papel, gris, brillante.

—Dije que no quería regalos— dije en tono de reproche, pero aun así tome el regalo.

—Eso ya lo sé— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; que me asusto un poco.

Los demás estudiantes fueron entrando al salón. Sonó el timbre y el profesor entro a clases a impartir su materia, español. Pensé ese nombre como si fuera una palabrota, odiaba esta clase, nadie tiene idea de cuánto la odio. LA ODIO!

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto llego el receso; entre a la cafetería y me senté junto con Carolina en nuestra mesa de siempre, pero algo había cambiado, no se escuchaba el murmullo de siempre, mire a Carolina, la cual me veía de la misma forma, giramos nuestros rostros y todos los estudiantes miraban una misma dirección, la seguí con los ojos y vi a cinco jóvenes sentados en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería. Me pareció raro, no el hecho de que fuera la más alejada de todas, sino que ellos me miraban con ojos de pesar. No le di importancia y seguí hablando con Carolina. Me estaba diciendo que podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces y así ella podría traer a su novio, Jorge, termine aceptando ya que me amenazó de publicar un video muy vergonzoso mío. Sonó el timbre de entrada a clases y me dirigía al salón de Historia, mientras que Carolina al de Geometría.

Al entrar al salón, vi a tres de los chicos raros de la cafetería, sentados al final del salón, _siempre al final_. Me senté al lado de ellos y pude apreciarlos con más atención. El primero que llamo mi atención fue la chica; era muy bajita, delgada y con el pelo corto desfilado, alborotado, negro y con las puntas hacia arriba. Era como un duendecillo de facciones finas. Iba vestida como si fuera a un desfile de modas

El siguiente fue el chico de cabello rubio; era alto, tenía la apariencia de un joven de 20 años. Iba agarrado de las manos con la "pequeña duende".

El siguiente, y el que más llamo mi atención fue el chico de pelo alborotado; tenía unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo. Su cuerpo era esbelto, alto, fuerte y musculoso, aunque no tan musculoso como el otro de cabello negro, que estaba con él en la cafetería.

Todos tenían una belleza sobrenatural, ojos negros y su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, daba la impresión de que ni un taladro la podría penetrar.

El profesor llamo mi atención y me reprendió diciendo "Si no presta atención, me veré en la obligación de llamar a su madre" solo me encogí de hombros y saque mi libro de texto. Media hora luego de escucharlo la mayoría de los alumnos nos estábamos durmiendo; trate de no dormirme ya que probablemente me despertaría gritando y no quería llamar la atención, pero se me hizo imposible y… pues me dormí.

Levante mi cabeza, asustada, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta que me había dormido; mi lápiz se cayó al suelo y rodo hasta quedar debajo de la silla de uno de mis compañeros. Le pedí que me lo pasara pero me ignoro, se lo volví a repetir y hasta le grite pero parecía ido. De repente todo quedo en silencio, pero la boca del profesor seguía moviéndose, parecía como cuando le pones "mudo" al televisor, todas las caras se fueron derritiendo y me di cuenta que estaba soñando, de repente empezó a sonar una canción de fondo, parcia un coro de niñas de diez años, mire por la ventada que daba al patio y vi a unas niñas saltando la cuerda y catando:

_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti  
Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta…_

Un ruido hizo que mirara la parte delantera del salón… y lo vi. Paso sus garras de acero sobre la superficie del tablero, provocando un ruido ensordecedor. —¿Que nadie te dijo que no se debe dormir en clases? — preguntó en tono burlón.

—Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta…—dije en susurros para mí misma, bajando la cabeza.

Mire hacia adelante, para verificar si seguía allí, y no estaba. Me levante, de mi puesto, y me dispuse a correr cuando apareció delante mío y me estrello contra la pared. Quede aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, sentí como se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía. Cerré mis ojos, del miedo, y espere su siguiente movimiento.

—Tranquila, prometo que esto no dolerá… mucho. Levanto su mano y sentí como cortaba mi cabeza.

Pegue un grito al cielo, ya que me dolió mucho. No sabía que había pasado con él, él nunca me había lastimado ¡y mucho menos en la cabeza! Abrí mis ojos y ya había despertado.

El profesor me miro con cara de preocupación y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, supongo que por el grito que pegue, pero cuando mire hacia mi pupitre vi cabellos, míos, y sangre, mucha sangre. El profesor me estaba preguntando o más bien gritando qué me había sucedido, pero yo no le pude contestar ya que vi como dos de los raros de la cafetería querían saltarme encima.

_Este si será un laaargo día_— fue mi último pensamiento antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería.

* * *

**Sorry! por la tardanza. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que ****Maria meyer Cullen**** me lo recordó, por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACERLO!**

**Espero sus Reviews. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Corre

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

Beteo: luxam9.

A Nightmare on Elm Street

Corre

Corre..., corre..., corre...

Las niñas empezaron a cantar.

_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti._

¡No, no! Corre. No mires atrás. Seguí subiendo por las interminables escaleras.

_Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta._

¡Corre!

Encontré una puerta.

¡Sólo ciérrate!

_Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo._

La habitación estaba alumbrada por una insignificante vela, no había ventanas, cama ni closet.

―_No hay donde esconderse...―_dijo él.

¡No!

―¡Déjame en paz! ―grité con todas mis fuerzas

Un ruido ensordecedor... Sus garras en la pared.

_Siete, ocho, mantente despierto._

―¡Cállense! ―dije entre lágrimas.

Di vueltas buscando una salida, un escondite. ¡Algo!

El ruido creció.

―Fredy está aquí ―susurró la voz de la niña.

Fredy sonrió

―Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? ―dijo con calma

―¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz! ―Traté de que mi voz sonara firme pero se quebró en la última sílaba

Retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared.

―Cariño, ya deberías saberlo eres mía, siempre lo serás.

Se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, burlándose de mí.

―¡Lárgate!―grité cerrando mis ojos.

―Nunca... ―susurró contra mi oído.

_Nueve, Díez. ¡NUNCA MÁS DORMIRÁS!_

Sentí sus garras enterarse en mi brazo.

—¡No! —grité despertando― ¡No, no, no!

Rodé por la cama y me escondí bajo la cama. La luz se entendió y escuché sus pasos. Se detuvo frente a la cama y se arrodilló.

«No, no, no», gritaba mi mente

La sabana que cubría parte de la cama se levantó y vi el rostro de René. Suspiré de alivio

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ansiedad―. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mami, mamita —mascullé con voz asustada saliendo de mi escondite—. No quiero morir, me va a matar, no quiero morir, no así, no por él, no quiero mami, no quiero —dije entre sollozos

—Pensé que él no te lastimaba, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sucedió en la escuela cariño?

Quería responderle pero no podía hablar sólo..., sólo quería descansar, sólo quería dormir..., tal vez solo quería morir.

Cerré mi casillero suspirando. Desde el "pequeño" accidente en clase de español todos me miraban como un bicho raro. Algunos, más valientes que otros debo agregar, se acercaban preguntándome porqué quise matarme. Al parecer algún retrasado había esparcido el rumor de que me herí la cabeza con mi tijera. No me preocupé en desmentirlo. Era más fácil y normal que creyeran eso a la verdad.

Taylor miró mi venda en el brazo y se rio.

Al parecer alguien tuvo otro suicidio fallido —dijo en tono burlón.

Apreté mis dientes tratando de callarme. Es decir, ¿qué podía decirle? Querida esto no es un intento de suicidio fallido, es una herida que el demonio que aparece en mis sueños me hizo hoy en la madrugada.

«Sí, eso no sonaría para nada loco», pensé sarcásticamente.

Entré al salón de cálculo en donde me esperaba Carolina. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al menos ella no piensa que estoy loca.

—¡Holizz! —Me saludó con entusiasmo—. ¡¿A que no adivinas de que me enteré?!

Me reí entre dientes, nada pasaba sin que Caro se diera cuenta. Era como Jessica pero sin lo chismosa

—¡Los Cullen volvieron!

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Los Cullen había abandonado la escuela el mismo día de mi "accidente" y por una semana habían desaparecido.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunté en un susurro.

Ella me dio una mirada de "con quien crees que hablas, obvio que estoy segura".

Iba a decirle algo cuando la vi. La duendecilla entró y se sentó detrás de nosotros, tocó el timbre y el profesor empezó a hablar.

«Supongo que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar», pensé.

Olaaaa se que es corto pero no quería esperar más

Próximamente subiere nuevo cap de es que tu ya no me quieres

Espero que les guste

Dejen reviews!

chaooooo


End file.
